


For You, I Would Wait Forever

by uswnt1317



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt1317/pseuds/uswnt1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a very important decision to make that will change her life forever.  Will she choose correctly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, I Would Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot talex fic. Tell me what you think in the comments!!

**Tobin's POV**

**Wednesday 11 p.m**

There was about a week left of camp when it happened.  I was rooming with Heather and I decided to go to sleep for the night.  I remember I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock at the door.  I heard Heather open it, the voice behind the door surprised me.  It was that same raspy voice I fell in love with years ago and the same one I'm still in love with today.  But, there's three problems with being in love with this person.

1\. She's my best friend

2\. She's straight

And the biggest problem that still breaks my heart...

3\. She's married....

And her name is Alex Patricia Morgan.

She's married to the love of her life, the man who makes her so happy.  They just got married, the ceremony was so beautiful.  Of course I had to go since I am her best friend, and of course I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like with me standing up there with her, instead of him.  I imagine everyday what it would be like to be with her.  For her to be mine.  But that's all I can do, _imagine, dream, wish_ that someday it could happen, even though I know it never will.

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt the bed dip, and a tall, slender figure fit into my side.  I pretended I was just waking up from the movement and looked down to see her beautiful blue eyes burning holes into mine.  She looked beautiful as ever, but there was one problem, she had been crying.  I have only ever seen her like this once before.  They weren't tears of joy like I had seen after we won the 2012 Olympics, but tears of heartbreak like I had seen after the devastating loss of the 2011 World Cup.  Somebody had broken her heart and I won't give up until I find out who.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?  What happened?"  I asked, my eyes filling with their own tears.  They were tears of worry, heartbreak, and anger.  I was so worried, heartbroken to see her like this, and angry for whoever did this will pay.

"It...It's Serv.  He...he..."  she couldn't even say it, it was so horrible.

"It's okay 'Lex, I'm here.  Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened.  I looked around the room, realizing she must have switched rooms with Heather for the night, since she was nowhere in sight.

She took a couple deep breaths before explaining, "Servando, he cheated on me." she said, trying to keep from crying again.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I mean, they literally just got married less than a month ago!  They looked so happy, he looked at her like she was everything to him!  How could he do something like this to her!  I felt my fists clench the sheets as I gritted my teeth.

"Tobin?  Are you okay?" she asked.

"Are you okay Alex?  I mean you are the one who got cheated on."

"I'll be fine.  I just needed someone to help me through this and figure out what to do next.  I just need you Tobin."

"I'm here 'Lex, I'll always be right here."  I pulled her closer to me.

"He said he was drunk.  He was drunk and she took advantage of him.  He said he never meant to hurt me and that he loves me so much.  He doesn't want to lose me."

"And you believe that?"

"Well, in some ways yes.  I know he would never intentionally hurt me like that."

"So you're just gonna take him back?  Just like that, pretend it never happened?"

"What else can I do Tobin?!  I love him, he's my husband!" she yelled.

"Yeah and I guess he just forgot that while he was fucking that girl!"  I scoffed at her.

"Tobin!  I thought you would help me, not just scream at me and insult my husband!  What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

At this, I completely lost it, "What's wrong with me?!  What do you think is wrong with me Alex?!  I just found out that my best friend's husband cheated on her?!  You haven't even been married for a month and he's cheating on you?!  What an asshole, a selfish asshole!  I'm gonna kill him!  You deserve so much better 'Lex, so much better!  Ypu deserve someone who would so anything in the world for you!  You deserve someone who would ask themselves everyday what they did to deserve you!  Someone who would thank God everyday for getting the chance to be with you!  Alex, you deserve someone who will spend every second of every day possible with you!  Someone who will make you breakfast in bed, take you out to fancy and romantic dinners, and someone who will massage your muscles after a long, grueling practice.  You deserve someone who would do all the little things that make you happy.  And most importantly, you deserve someone who would never even think of betraying you like he did!"

"Oh yeah?  Like who?  Huh?  The person you just described only exists in fairy tales!  Who would treat me like that?  You?  Would you treat me like that Tobin?  Would you do all those things for me?  Would yo-"

"YES!!" I screamed, cutting her off.  "I would do every single one of those things for you Alex.  You know why?  Because I am so madly, deeply, pain stakenly in love with you Alex!  I always have been, and I always will be!  You're it for me, you're the one I'm supposed to be with, whether you see it or not."

I couldn't tell what she was thinking.  I could see the wheels turning in her head but nothing was coming out.  It's been so long since anybody has said anything and I was starting to get worried.  All I could think was that I ruined everything.  I ruined our friendship, her trust in me, and everything she's ever thought of me.  I was moving to get out of bed when I felt her hand on mine.

"Stay.  Please just...stay?" she pleaded.  I laid back down, making sure to keep my distance.  But the next thing I know, she jumps across the bed and kisses me.  I didn't react at first, but then I slowly reciprocated, putting my hand on her cheek.  She pushed it further by running her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance.  When I granted it our tongues immediately starting battling for dominance.  She moved even closer to me causing our hip to press against each other.  This got a slight moan from her, bringing me back to reality.  I quickly pushed her away and got out of that bed so fast I got tangled in the sheets and almost fell.  Once I regained myself I looked at her lying there.  She looked so helpless and confused.

"What are you doing Alex?"  I asked.

"I don't know, I thought if I kissed you then it would tell me what to do about Servando."

"And?"

"I think I figured it out."

She said it so surely but I could still see the worry and confusion in her face.

"Look, we still have a week until the end of camp.  Take this time to figure things out.  Just make sure you choose what truly makes you happy and you're completely sure about it.  I don't want you making any rash decisions and then regretting it later.  No matter what you choose, I'll still be right here whenever you need me.  And if you choose me, then meet me on the roof the last day of camp at 4, and if you don't show up then I'll know your decision.  My plane leaves at 7, so be there before I leave."  I walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing my stuff and opening the door to leave.  Before I left I turned around and said, "I'll be staying in Kelley's room tonight since Press is a her family's house.  Goodnight Alex."  And with that I left, hoping she would make the right decision.

 

* * *

 

**Sunday 5:45 p.m**

It's been an hour and forty-five minutes since the time I told Alex to meet me here.  If it wasn't so peaceful up here I would be balling my eyes out right now, for this has happened way too many times.  Alex Morgan has broken my heart so many times that I don't think it could take another one.  I let myself think that she loves me too but then I find that I was just fooling myself, yet again.  I knew I had to leave like, now if I was going to catch my plane.  I slowly made my way to the door and down to my room.  I grabbed my already packed bags, stopping to look around the room for anything I forgot when I saw a note sitting on my pillow.  I walked over and picked it up, it was from Alex.

 

 

> _Tobin,_
> 
> _I have made my decision and I know it's the right one.  I know we have been best friends for years but I don't think I can be your friend anymore.  Please don't hate me for this!_
> 
> _Love,  Alex_

If my heart wasn't already broken enough, then it was now.  I crumbled up the paper and threw it away before grabbing my bags and leaving.  I had made it to the airport in about 20 minutes and started making my way through security when I heard my name being called in that familiar raspy voice I have come to love.

"Tobin!"

I looked past security to where it was coming from, and that's when I saw her.  She was standing there, ticket in hand and standing next to her bags.  I stood there confused before I realized they were waiting for me.  I made it through security and slowly and cautiously made my way over to the love of my life.  She stood there smiling shyly at me before finally speaking up.

"I was sitting there trying to figure everything out when it finally hit me.  In the note I told you I can't be your friend anymore and I meant that.  I can't be your friend anymore because I am so in love with you it's impossible to just be your friend.  I love you so much Tobin, I always have but I just never realized it until now.  I always thought I loved Servando, but in reality I just loved the idea of him.  He was just a convenience for me so I never had to be alone.  And when I found out he cheated on me I guess I just got mad at myself for not breaking up with him when I should have and for letting it get this far.  And when you told me you love me, I realized that there is nobody I can imagine spending the rest of my life with except for you.  I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you Tobin, and frankly, I don't want to.  And when I realized this, I knew it was for sure.  As soon as I figured it out, I went to find you on the roof, but I got stopped by Jill.  She wanted to talk about the upcoming friendlies and about Hope, and then the trainers wanted to look at my ankle again.  By the time I got out of there, it was already 5:40, so I figured I would go to your room and catch you before you left.  When I got there, I saw your bags were still there, and I was going to wait for you but then I realized I wanted to come with you.  So I wrote the note and then went back to my room to get my bags packed.  Then I came here, bought a ticket, and that's when I saw you."  As she said all of this she slowly inched her way closer to me and held my hands.

"That note killed me Alex.  I thought it meant you chose Servando and that we really couldn't be friends with me anymore.  It scared the shit out of me thinking that I wasn't gonna be able to talk to you or hang out with you anymore.  It broke my heart in half.  But..."

"But...?" she asked taking another step forward.

"But I think you just put it back together."  And with that I closed what was left of the gap between us and kissed her.  I kissed her with so much passion and love.  I put my hands on her waist as she put her arms around my neck.  After a moment longer we pulled apart, for we were in a public airport.

"I'm sorry it took me so long."  She said as we found our seats 10 minutes later.

As we sat down I grabbed her hands and kissed her.  When we pulled apart I took her chin and forced her to look at me.

"For you, I would wait forever."


End file.
